Snow
by GaleSynch
Summary: AR: "My sister... she was born on a snowy day." Sasuke reminisces. SasuIta. 16/100.


**Snow**

.

.

.

When the nightmares ended, he saw her face, at the other end.

But it wasn't terribly unusual, it was to be expected after all, seeing as she was the physical embodiment of everything went wrong in his life. He just wished he wasn't that obsessed and that she wasn't just so connected with everything miserable that had ever happened in his life.

It wasn't rare that Sasuke wondered if his feelings for the murderer of his clan were bordering more along the lines of hate. And then he would crush the thoughts because they were very traitorous to his goals, his deceased family and himself.

Oh, and then Itachi had to ruin everything. Again. Just when he thought he was finally about to get his revenge, it was revealed that she was never the culprit. That his older sister had loved him and their clan to the very end, that she hadn't slaughtered the clan for her own personal gain. But because she _was fucking ordered to_.

Even till today, he wasn't sure how he should feel about the revelation. Hate? Anger? Anguish? Regret? Guilt? Yes. All those emotions rolled into one which made his eyes—no, Itachi's eyes—burn in his sockets. Why, didn't she trust him enough to control himself or decide things for himself?

Sasuke blinked, tilting his head to catch the sight of snow falling; which wasn't unusual as they were in the Land of Iron which often snowed. Strangely, enough he didn't feel the cold. Why?

Behind him, Karin and Suigetsu shivered as the cold struck them, whined and complained while Juugo bore it all silently; the one thing Sasuke liked about the orange-head, he reminded the Uchiha of his older sister actually. Just a little; they were both quiet, wise and calm in every situation.

But Juugo would never be Itachi. Never be his big sister who always poke him in the forehead playfully, smiling and postponing whatever promises they had and left, leaving him to stare after her back.

Sasuke closed his eyes to stave away the anguish, his ears prickling in response to the lose of sight, straining to take in everything to compensate for what his eyes couldn't see.

"Brr," Karin was saying, undoubtedly shivering. "I hate this cold. That plant bastard had better not ditch us! Or I swear I'll—"

"What can you do anyway?" sneered Suigetsu tauntingly, shivering himself as he wrapped his arms around himself. "You couldn't even hurt a fly, Ha!"

"Don't fight, we aren't suffering alone," interrupted Juugo before the redhead and waterboy could kill one another. "I heard that it's snowing in the Land of Fire as well." His companions stared at him as if he was crazy. "My friends told me," he elaborated, gesturing to the birds in the sky, circling them before flying into the horizon. "They usually migrate to the Land of Fire but it's snowing madly there."

Karin blinked. "How come? It's _summer_."

Sasuke's heart ached, unbidden, a memory surfaced.

...

...

...

_Mother, when's Nee-chan's birthday?_

_June 29th, dear. But you see, it's a special day._

_Why?_

_It snowed; winter doesn't visit Konoha so early, it's a memorable day. Speaking of which, your sister's birthday coming up in a week, remember to greet her and give her a present if you can, okay?_

_But, Mother, she's rarely ever at home!_

_She will be back, for you, she will._

...

...

...

_Nee-chan, you came, like you promised! Whoa, she's mad._

_If you wanted me to attend my own birthday party, why don't you just send a card instead of sending a messenger hawk telling me Sasuke was kidnapped?_

_Ah, dear, it still worked, didn't it? Don't be angry, it's been a while since we ate as a whole family anyway. Come in, it must be freezing out there._

_It's snowing again, an early winter, Nee-chan!_

_That just means your sister's special._

_I wish it'd snow on my birthday too._

_You're born six days earlier than me, maybe the next winter will be early enough?_

_If it's not?_

_Then... I'll make it snow, just for you._

_That's a promise!_

...

...

...

_Nee-chan, it's really snowing!_

_Shh, you don't want people to intrude and make it go away now, do you, Sasuke?_

_No... I must say though, I'm surprised you actually fell for it when Mom said I was admitted to the hospital and might die._

_...Hn._

_You're, ah, still mad?_

_Hn._

_Whatever. So, how did you make it snow anyway? And don't give me that look, Nee-chan, I'm eight, not a baby anymore that fell for your tricks and lies! I know this isn't natural snow, how did you do it?_

_Well... let's just say I have a very willing friend. He can manipulate water and wind to form ice and snow. Just for a little while though, we have to go home soon—! Sasuke...?_

_What was that? _

_That's a kiss, Nee-chan._

_I know what that is, where did you learn it? What was that for?_

_I asked Mother, about this strange fluttery feeling I have around you, like butterflies're exploding in my stomach or something, she said it's because I have a crush on that person—whatever that is, she said it's a milder version of what she and Father have. Since mother always give father kisses, I thought I should give it to you too._

_Did you mention me?_

_No. I just said 'a very special girl' and you are special, Nee-chan! You're different from those icky girls in my class. I don't like them._

_Ah, but I am a girl._

_You're different! I love you!_

_...I... I love you too, Sasuke._

...

...

...

Sasuke hunched in on himself, squeezing his eyes shut with even more force at the surge and painful stab of anguish and pain. It wasn't until years later that he realized his real feelings, what that supposedly innocent gesture meant. And he didn't regret it even when he knew that people would look down on him for feeling such incestuous feelings for his sister.

"Sasuke-kun," called Karin. "Do you know why it's snowing? You live in the Land of Fire after all."

"Yes..." he answered in a strangled whisper. "My sister... she was born on a snowy day."

Suigetsu and Karin went silent, no longer complaining about the dead cold. Juugo stared at him impassively, as if he knew what was going on through Sasuke's head; he wondered if the larger man knew about his feelings, had he seen as Itachi lean down and planted one last peck on his lips before she died?

"Chakra is in all life. When we die, half of our chakra returns to nature." Juugo was no longer staring at him, merely his eyes were on his outstretched palm, catching a snowflake. "Do you feel warm in the snow, Sasuke?"

_Yes._

Sasuke closed his eyes, more peacefully this time, and as he pulled his knee to his chest to hug, he thought he could feel two slender and warm arms wrap around him, shielding him from the cold and all dangers in the world, like always. And all he wanted was to remain in her embrace but as always, nothing pleasant always remain eternal for Sasuke.

The Last Uchiha reopened his eyes, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan spinning, seeing the world in a different light than Itachi did. _Nee-chan, what had you seen every time you open your powerful eyes to the world?_

It was time for him to exact revenge.

...

...

...

Nee-chan, are you watching me? Are you proud of me? I'm finally going to make them pay, those people who made you cry and suffer.

And... when I'm done, I think I will join you.

Wait for me...?

...

...

...

**Owari.**

* * *

**A/N:** I hope it's not too OOC. If I receive positive responses, maybe I'll post my other SasuFemIta stories as well.

Are there any names suiting FemIta? Or should I just continue using the canon name?

**Review!**


End file.
